Songs of memories
by Spring Enchanted
Summary: Shounen-ai/Yaoi. HaoxRen. Reincarnation fic. Read to find out. Please r&r. No flame!
1. Chun tian

Song of memories  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Note: This fic contains yaoi. Don't like, don't read. Since I'm just an amateur, please expect errors and some OOCness. No flame. HaoxRen in later chapters.   
  
Part I. Chun tian  
  
Pathethic. Blind. Pitiful. That's love in my opinion. Love is weak. I don't need it. That was what I thought before I met her. Funny. Even I, Hao, the man who was hated by most people in the world was once in love and loved.   
  
Chun tian was her name. Though that name has never left my lips for a long time, the memories of her are still clear in my mind. The day I first met her, my dear raven hair angel.   
  
Hundred years ago. A daiongmyouji, I was. That visit to China is very memorable since there was a wicked storm. It rained so heavily that we couldn't continue the trip, so we seeked for the nearest place to rest. A daiongmyouji, I was. That title made it so easy for a simple human to let me and my crew in his house.   
  
Very late of that night, I was out for the star gazing. The sky was so clear in this country. And then I heard a sound of a Chinese instrument. I don't know what it was called but I can tell that it was a Chinese Harp. That song...every single note...so deep and mournful but it was a beautiful song in a way. Yet, the beauty of the song wasn't any compared to its caster. Chun tian.  
  
Her long silky raven hair, her pale skin, her beautiful face, her sweet voice, I love everything that was her. But what I love most was her eyes. She had the eyes with the colour of sunlight. Bright golden orbs danced as she looked this way and that. Oh, how I love those eyes. She was proud but she never smiled. Gloomy and quiet, I should describe her.   
  
She had never smile. Not until the last moment she breathed. She died in my arms. Pain struck my heart and I was about to cry. Yet, I didn't. I remembered her word: "Hao, I love you." No. I didn't want to let her go that easy when I knew I was loved back. I have power, power that any being would cower before me and beg. Yet, I couldn't save the one I loved. Why? I cursed myself, cursed the world. "Chun tian..." My voice sounded strange to me. It quivered. She took my hands with her smaller ones and smiled at me. It was a real smile, bright and...happy? I didn't think so. Maybe she had made up her mind and was ready to go. "Goodbye," she said. I shook my head vehemenly. No! I wanted to yell but she stopped me with a kiss. I can sense her life and energy were drifting away. Her lips was cold. And with her last breath and that smile, "We'll meet again." she promised and closed her eyes--her brillant golden eyes that I loved so much. It would never opened again. She was gone. Gone forever.   
  
We'll meet again. She had said. But...is that true? How could she be sure that she can keep her promise? That she will come back to me? No. No one can tell. Even I, the most powerful shaman in the world. So love has becomed pathetic, blind and pitiful to me again. I am my old self once again. I am the heartless Hao, who now like nothing but to annoy my twin brother.   
  
Yoh, my twin brother also joins the shaman fight. Fool. How does he think he could win? He and his friends... yes, he has friends. That makes him different from me. He has friends but I have comrades. Just comrades, not friends. He has his fiance. Me? No. I'm not jealous. I want no one but Chun tian. Oh look! She slaps him! Hahaha! Funny.  
  
I laugh so much that I fall from my perching on the tree. They will find me. Why fear? I am much stronger than all of them. A confident smile touch my lips as I look up to see who the first one finding me is. And I was stunned...for a while. Those golden eyes... "Chun tian."   
  
Owari!   
  
Note: Ahahaha! How's it? Rather short, ne? We'll have the yaoi part in the next chapter and maybe I can make it longer. ^^; Please REVIEW! 


	2. Confusion

Song of memories  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Note: Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! Here's part II.  
  
Part II. Confusion  
  
It's him. No doubt. The face identical to Yoh but with a more determining and confident expression. It's Hao. I think the idea of asking what he is doing here is really silly. Spying on his brother. No doubt. He looks up at me with that confident smile of his. That knowing smile. I don't like it. But soon that smile fades and what we always see in his face is there no more. "Chun tian." he says, his voice a little above whisper.  
  
A chill runs down my spine, when a moment later I find his intense gaze roaming up and down my body. I feel uncomfortable with the situation. "What do you want, Hao?" I asked him with that silly question. Now, the smile returns to him. "What do I want, Ren Tao?" He repeats my silly question and inched closer.   
  
In a blink, I find myself being pinned to the ground, Hao on top of me. "Can't you tell what do I want?" he whispers in sultry voice and bends down, capturing my lips with his own. It feels like there is electricity running between our lips. I gasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. I try to push him away but it seems like my body doesn't obey me. Damnit! It feels like my body yearns for every touch of his. Bite him, I should but instead, I open my mouth allowing him to go further.   
  
Hao breaks the kiss. He smirks. "How's it, Ren?" he asked, "Do you like it?" chuckling. I glare at him. "Get lost!"   
  
"So?" he raises his eyebrows.   
  
"I said get lost!" I clench my teeth.  
  
He shook his head. "Why're you so stubborn? You didn't resist even bit. That's enough to prove." then his voice soften. "Chun tian, don't you remember me?." He caresses my cheek. I don't know why but I feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I, Ren Tao has never cried before but now... Why do you cry? I ask myself, keep telling that crying is for the weaklings but I couldn't stop the tears.   
  
"Hao!" Yoh's voice ring from somewhere. Hao stands up. "Ren, I'll see you later." he says and leaves.   
  
"Are you all right?" Yoh asks, helping me to stand up. I quickly wipe away the tears. "Are you hurt?" Yoh asks again. Irritated, I say: "Worry about yourself." He looks hurt with my answer. I sigh. "I'm okay."   
  
***  
  
Who's Chun tian? Why did Hao called me with that name? Why did I cry? I don't understand. I lift a finger to my lips. Did that really happen?   
  
"Ren." I jump when I feel someone's hands on my hips. I spin around and find Yoh standing there, grinning sheepishly. I scowled at him. "What?"   
  
"Uhh...you..." He looks around and Anna gives him a sharp glare. "Let's talk elsewhere." He grabs my arm and drags me along. To the garden.  
  
"What?" I demand of him, feeling a little annoyed.   
  
"Hao." A chill runs down my spine with that name. My stomach clenchs. "Why did you let him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Yoh doesn't smile. "Why did you let Hao kiss you?"  
  
"I didn't!" I snap. How could he think I let him? I didn-   
  
Then the memory hits me hard.   
  
I did let him.  
  
I let Hao kiss me.  
  
That's the truth...  
  
Owari!  
  
Finally updated! This is my first time writing fic in POV. Hope it isn't too bad. ^^;  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	3. Regret

Song of Memories  
  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
Note: Story contains Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.   
  
Part III. Regret  
  
  
  
"I knew it. Ren, don't lie." I tell him, forcing myself to smile but fail completely. My heart aches. I won't deny it. I'm jealous of Hao.   
  
How long do I realize I love this arrogant Chinese boy with beautiful golden eyes? Ren, don't you know how much I want you? I do feel sorry for Anna but I can't stop myself from looking at Ren.   
  
When I look into his golden eyes, I lose control of myself. Oh, forgive me Ren.   
  
I kiss him. Squarely, our lips touch. His lips are so soft and he tastes so sweet like honey. I feel his body tense up a bit. He pulled away, staring at me with wide eyes. Now he knows and I'm going to face it.   
  
As expect, he punched me on my right cheek. I don't blame him. It's my fault. I know that. It is oh-so-clear. But I can't stop myself thinking of Hao and Ren.   
  
Ren is leaving. I want to stop him but do not. Inside me, my heart screams to call his name. Call him to come back. It seems like everything wouldn't be the same. I can't even talk to him like a friend.   
  
Regret. I regret for kissing him. I regret for being selfish. I regret for asking him that question at first.  
  
But it doesn't make me stop loving him. Love is blind. If Anna knows, she will kill me for sure. But I don't mind. I deserve it. My feet unconsciously take me along the way before I realize it leads to Ren's bedroom. I stop before the door. Uncertain if knocking the door is a good idea.   
  
Then I hear a sound. Clear and deep... yet, so sad. This sound...I recognize as a Chinese instrument. Finally, I manage to smile at the beautiful song but it isn't the smile I always smile. The song is full with sorrow. What make you so sad? Me? I don't think so. It's something else...  
  
I've never heard that Ren is so talented in music before. But I have to admit, he is very good. It seems like he spends many years with it. But from what I have seen at Tao Mansion, there are none of those instruments. How can he manage to play so beautifully like this?  
  
Then I hear a sound of the window opens. A familiar voice echos in my ears. "I keep my promise, eh?" Hao's voice. I ball my fist tightly. Why him?   
  
It's torturing to just listen from outside and can do nothing. My imagination frightens me when I hear Ren gasps. After that, comes the moan.   
  
I don't understand why you give in so easily. It doesn't like Ren Tao I know. When I can't take it anymore, I kick the door open. What I see is the most painful thing I ever want to witness.  
  
Hao and Ren on the same bed.   
  
Hao is perching on Ren's knees, wearing a satisfied smirk. Ren is shirtless, revealing the delicious pale flesh. His eyes close. His lips part slightly.   
  
Hardly, I bit my lips.  
  
I regret for breaking in. I regret for witnessing this moment.   
  
It hurts a lot.  
  
Owari!  
  
Note: There's nothing much with this chapter, sorry. But I promise it'll be better in the next chapter. Poor Yoh-kun. T-T   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
